


Lullaby for Lunafreya

by Thaliel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, Short, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaliel/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: Ravus bidding farewell to Luna





	

**Author's Note:**

> FFXV and its characters belong to Square Enix  
> Lullaby for a princess belongs to Ponyphonic

They would kill him. Not that he cared anymore. At least, someone had informed him about the oracle's passing. And now they blamed him for everything going wrong. It was ridiculous. But it mattered no more. He had no more reason to live on after losing the one person he had always worked hard to protect. Ravus was sure the chancellor had something to do with Luna's death. And he would surely not deny himself the pleasure to personally come at the former high commander to execute the death sentence the empire had imposed on him. But he surely would not go down without fighting back.  
As he waited for whatever or whoever would come at him, Ravus' mind wandered off to his dear, departed sister. The last family he had left. And who had died without him by her side. Within silence, he bid a mental farewell to Lunafreya

 

Lullay moon princess, goodnight sister mine  
And rest now in moonlight's embrace.  
Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth,  
Through cloud, and through sky, and through space.  
Carry the peace and the coolness of night,  
And carry my sorrow in kind.  
Luna, you're loved so much more than you know,  
Forgive me for being so blind.

**Author's Note:**

> The chorus of the song just fit the situation so well. Look up the whole thing on YT if you could, there is an amazing animated version, too


End file.
